


Forgiveness.

by RenSoo, Slothiccc



Series: Death, Revival and Forgiveness. [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia?? I guess I'll add that, DOn't mess with the Lust pair, Forgiveness!, Lily is scary, M/M, Mahiru gets that second chance, They'll kill you and your family when angered, Watch for Jeje too, idk what else so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSoo/pseuds/RenSoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: 3rd part to "Death, Revival and Forgiveness."





	Forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so i poured my blood, sweat and tears into this, types all this in one day in like two hours without stopping. I don't know how much you'll all read correctly, I'm Korean, i cannot english well. lol. Enjoy.

Now since everyone gathered at the mansion, with one look to the familiar cat, Mahiru broke down, running over to where Misono was actually protecting the cat, hiding the small black furball within his arms, not allowing the old Eve get any closer than a few meters away, glaring at the other. “Step back Mahiru. Not until we think you’re suitable.” Misono raised his voice, Mahiru was forced to step back, sniffling a string of snot back into his nose, though Lily was nice enough to give him a tissue box and a small trashcan to throw out the used ones.    
  
All of the siblings were there for judgement day on Mahiru, with their eldest sibling confused on what’s going on and why everyone is tense with anger here and there. “What do I have to do to prove myself?” Mahiru looked at Misono with pleading eyes, looking at the siblings that stood behind Misono and their cat sibling. Mahiru desperately wanted Kuro to forgive him, hell, he would even spoil Kuro for who knows how long? He missed the cat and after he felt the contract release, he finally understood what he was doing, confronting his significant other that he had someone he cares about at home and asked if they could only be friends. The other male didn’t seem to like that question, as he showed his true nature as a rogue subclass, terrifying Mahiru that he ran off, hoping someone would take care of that guy’s issue. Mahiru beaten himself up for too long, he just wanted Kuro back and forgiveness for what he’s done, everyone is angry at him and Mahiru knew that, he deserves it. Simply thinking, he doesn’t know if he’d ever get the cat back, he caused them all pain at the loss of the Servamp of Sloth, it was all his fault.     
  
“Ash, go help yourself in the kitchen with the maid. We have to talk with this idiot.” Misono told the cat, setting the eldest sibling down so he could transform into his human form, walking over to the maid as he was told, disappearing from sight.    
  
“D-Does he not remember me? About anything?” Mahiru finally started to piece things together, on the reason why Kuro didn’t  his old given name, almost as if the cat was renewed with no memories of the bad times and instead, fresh and ready for new things to happen in his life. “That is correct. You see, Tsubaki revived him and made sure no terrible memories remained. That is why we’re making sure he has better days instead of the regrets he had before he passed. And why we’re going to make sure you’re true to your word that you will not do that bullshit you pulled and neglect your cat again.” Misono explained, looking to Lily to start talking on tests for the old Eve of Sloth.    
  
“Your first test will be gaining our trust. If we can trust you with what you do for us, we will let you move onto the second test. Allowing you to talk to our brother, if you get mad at him or remind him of his old past, we will take him away and you’ll have to redo test one.” Lily told the brunette, glancing at the other siblings for their agreements, which he received by the nods of their heads, turning to face the brunette once again.    
  
“O-Okay….What do I do first?” Mahiru asked, tears still fresh in his brown eyes as he looked up to the Servamps and their Eves. “Tell us who that subclass was and where he lives, then you need to detail everything that was going on between the two of you. So we could figure out how he was brainwashing you.” Hyde spoke up, glaring at the boy on the chair in front of them. Mahiru nodded hesitantly, “A-Alright….I’ll do my all! I promise” Mahiru grips his knees, beginning his highly detailed information about the unknown subclass that he had dated.

* * *

When the story was finished, everything made sense, World End did everyone a favor and hunted the subclass down, killing him so the other Servamps don’t have to worry about one of them dying again. “Alright. That was all true, correct?” Misono glares at the boy, Mahiru nods, head down so he didn’t have to face the glare of the Eve of Lust directed at him. “Tch...Alright.” Misono decides, telling the boy that he could go in the kitchen to chat with the cat. Using an excuse for the maid to leave the area for the two could talk.    
  
Mahiru didn’t waste a second, immediately getting up to head to the said Servamp, he had so many things to tell him as well as the never ending apologies he has for the Servamp of Sloth. Although, he couldn’t do that or he’ll need to do something else for the first test of trust. He couldn’t call the Servamp ‘Kuro’ anymore since he wouldn’t even remember how he got that nickname from a person he never met.    
  
“Hey...could I sit here?” Mahiru asked the cat, pointing to the chair across from the eldest Servamp. The bluenette didn’t seem to mind and simply shrugged his shoulders, nodding at the other to do what he wants. “What did you do to make so many people mad at you….Scary..” Ash said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth as he stared at the hesitant boy across from him. Weird, this seemed a bit familiar…    
  
“Oh well I-” Mahiru stopped for a moment, thinking of a story to tell the curious one.  _ I can’t tell you the truth...Sorry Kuro… _ __   
__   
“I just did something to Misono and Lily got mad at me too...It may be a little troublesome, I agree.” Mahiru had enough energy to chuckle lightly, it seemed he got the other’s attention after that. “Mahiru is your name right?” Ash asked, the boy quickly nodded, saying his full name to the vampire as well as going overboard with his age and what grade he’s in. “Ahh...So familiar...I just can’t really put my finger on it...Such a headache…” Ash ducked his head down onto the table, hiding his face from view, Mahiru panicked, well, he wanted the other to remember him, but then again the bad memories will come back and it’ll be a worse situation to deal with, and Mahiru doesn’t want to see pain within those glowing red orbs ever again. “It’s no use thinking that hard K-Ash… maybe it’s something like uh...what’s that word..” Mahiru tapped his finger on his chin, looking away to think of that word. “Deja vu?” Kuro answered for him, lifting his head so that his chin rests on the kitchen table, looking at the thoughtful kid. “Ah yes! That’s the word! Deja vu, so maybe you saw something like this happening or maybe you have something else happen that was similar to this.” Mahiru shrugged, smiling gently at the vampire, feeling relaxed that he could talk to the cat again after too long. “That could be it….but I just woke up from my sleep today...So I don’t remember what I did before I fell asleep..” Ash explained, but he mumbled off into a jumbled mess of words that Mahiru couldn’t really understand much of what the other was talking about to himself. “Well that is fine, how about we think of other things shall we? What do you like?” Mahiru asked, resting a palm against his cheek, attention all over his friend, are they friends yet? He doesn’t know, but what he does know, is that the vampire in front of him is beautiful, how hadn’t he realize that sooner?! So slow Mahiru, too slow and too late.    
  
“Uh...I don’t really know...Sweets I guess, I don’t remember many things..Bare with me, give me examples..” Ash sighed, resting his head fully on his arms, sneaking some more cookies into his mouth as Mahiru talked about his interests and what he enjoys. “So you’re basically like a housewife…” Ash rose a brow, Mahiru held down his sudden anger and laughed it off, nodding to the vampire’s discovery. “Yes, kinda like a housewife. Although I still have school and stuff and it’s pretty lonely in my apartment..” Mahiru frowned at the end, looking at the table, Ash didn’t like seeing the boy look so down, the feel of deja vu or whatever it is kept hitting him hard, almost making the vampire get up to comfort the boy, but when he opens his mouth, something else comes spilling from it than what he wanted to say. “When are we going home?”    
  
Mahiru widened his eyes, staring at the vampire with eyes of familiarity, almost breaking down in tears again, he really wanted to bring the cat back home to the apartment, just the two of them, possibly eating ramen and watching the cat’s favorite anime that would come on tv. “H-Hey….Mahiru, did I say something..? Stop crying….Such a pain..” Ash tried to talk to the boy, but he wouldn’t listen, so taking it upon himself, he gets up from his seat to let the boy hug him. Ash had no idea what to do, but it felt right to do this, maybe it was just right to be with him? “Ash…?” Mahiru looked up at the other, realizing he’s holding the eldest vampire too close to him, but the hands resting on his shoulders tell him that it’s okay for this to happen. “Just do what you need to do to calm down...I..Don’t know why, but it just feels like I should let you cry on me…” Ash slipped a hand behind his neck to scratch there, as if he were embarrassed or had no idea what to really do. “Thank you….” Mahiru smiled wide, tears still falling down his cheeks, Ash had to force himself to look away from such bright smile towards him. “Sunny….Such a pain...but anytime…” Ash blushed, he didn’t care about deja vu at this time, he swore he met this boy at some point in his lifetime and had to part from him to sleep for those whole months. “Shirota, come here a sec.” Misono called the said teen over, Mahiru really didn’t want to part from the vampire’s comforting warmth but he has to, this was only just a test to see if he’ll be able to be with the cat again.    
  
“Yes, Misono? Did I do something wrong?” Mahiru already starts to panic, he doesn’t want to lose his chance to be with the vampire, but Misono shakes his head, looking to the siblings who are ready to speak their opinions. “Mahiru, this will be your second chance. Bring him pain again and I’ll kill you.” Lily spoke, and the way he spoke made Mahiru feel the fear shooting up his spine, knowing not to mess with Lily’s word. Mahiru gulped in fear, but nodded nonetheless, looking to see Hyde ready to speak his mind as well. “What he said, if you hurt our dearest brother, we’ll make sure we’ll kill you slowly.” Hyde glared, Okami didn’t say anything, only glared. Hugh told Mahiru to be careful who he hands his heart to that isn’t his Servamp, since Eve and Servamp is a partnership for life and the Servamp will be hurt when their feelings aren’t returned. Mahiru agreed and promised that he wouldn’t do such thing to the cat ever again. Jeje didn’t say a thing, nor looked at the boy, not caring for such thing. But of course he does worry for his eldest sibling, so all he did was aim his gun to Mahiru’s head as a warning. Mahiru raised his hands in defence, understanding that he’ll be killed by Jeje too if he screws up again. “I honestly don’t like you. You’re such a boring child and too pathetic..” Tsubaki starts, glaring at the teen, of course it comes with his signature creepy smile. “So I don’t trust you with Nii-san Sloth. He’s better off without a boring kid, he needs his dear siblings or maybe someone stronger than you.” he added, chuckling into his robe before bringing out his serious face. “Not interesting at all. I’ll keep an eye on you, one mess up and I’ll end your life.” Tsubaki warned, Mahiru bowed his head down, nodding to the warnings and opinions that all the siblings wanted to say to him before he starts a contract with the lion in the kitchen. “He is completely wiped clean so you may name him Kuro again, but remember, screw up and we’ll never allow you to see Sloth again.” Misono warns as well, spooking Mahiru since he spoke too suddenly. “Okay…. I’ll make sure nothing happens to him. Thank you!” Mahiru bowed, stepping back into the kitchen to where Ash waits for him patiently. “What..?” Ash asks, because all Mahiru was doing was smiling at him so cheerfully that it could kill a man. “Nothing, say.. They said you could live with me if you wanted of course….Maybe even do a contract too…” Mahiru hesitated at the last part, he didn’t want to take it too fast and it kinda sounded weird to him, basically a stranger is asking another stranger to live with them and become partners even when they just met, that sounds much more weirder than laying on the floor begging for forgiveness.    
  
“Alright…” Ash told him, that answer snapped Mahiru out of his thoughts as he let his body move on it’s own to hug the vampire tightly. “Thank you…..You have no idea how much you mean to me-” Mahiru immediately stopped, frozen in place at the slip-up he did. Oh god, what will Ash think of that?! “Ah, so we did meet before….I trust you..” Ash patted the other’s hair, calming him down so he’s not all stiff against him. “Y-Yeah...we did, thank you again...for agreeing...I just really want you to come back home…” Mahiru said softly, Ash saw the red bell hanging out of the boy’s pocket, slipping a hand down to take it into his own palm to look at it properly.    
  
But what everyone didn’t know by the second Ash felt the cold metal of the bell, all memories came back hard, remembering everything about Mahiru in that few seconds, but still fuzzy about his past. Ash- no, Kuro knew he had Mahiru back, and that the boy wouldn’t go for someone else like he did before he died, that’s all that mattered now.    
  
“Hey Mahiru…” Kuro started, letting the teen look up to see that the Servamp held the bell close to him, like it was going to disappear if he let it go.    
  
“Yeah...Ash..?” Mahiru met the cat’s eyes, watching the Servamp get much closer to him, hiding his face against the boy’s shoulder in comfort and hope.    
  
“I forgive you…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally blood, sweat and tears. Blood- because my cat cut me, Sweat- it's like 80 something degrees here, and tears- it's because Kyong is such a sad....sad girl that it made me cry... Poor girl... Don't worry, I'll always talk to you, who gives a fuck about that guy? He's just wants you so he could control you. Fucking bastard be touching my buddy ol' pal. Hell no, girl you're with me and Geon! You ain't leaving us until you're dead!


End file.
